Treasure at School?
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Pertama di dunia per-fanfiction-an!*plak* Kamulah tokoh utama dalam fict ini! Ayo baca fict ini dan berkhayallah bahwa anda sedang bermain bersama tokoh-tokoh Naruto. chap 3 update! Kamu membuat kesalahan lho...
1. Chapter 1

**Treasure at School ?**

**By: Fuyu-Yuki-Shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Kamulah pemain utamanya!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Pertama di dunia per-fanfiction-an *plak*! Kamulah tokoh utama dalam fict ini! Ayo baca fict ini dan berkhayallah bahwa anda sedang bermain bersama tokoh-tokoh Naruto.**

**.**

**Genre: Mistery, so pasti**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ayo kita main tebak-tebakkan!" ucap guru matematikamu ketika guru kamu telah berada di kursinya. Kamu dan teman-teman kamu langsung menatap bingung kepada guru kamu yang heboh sendiri itu dalam diam. Melihat kelas yang begitu sepi, guru kamu langsung melanjutkan. "Tentu saja teka-tekinya adalah teka-teki matematika!"

Kamu hanya diam sebentar kemudian dalam hitungan beberapa detik, kamu kembali menatap buku kumpulan soal-soal matematika SMP dan mulai mengerjakan satu soal yang tertunda karena kedatangan guru matematikamu itu.

"Hei, hei! Kalian ini! kenapa kalian malah asyik dengan buku kalian? Dasar tidak sopan!" ucap guru kamu dengan nada sedikit tersinggung.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main _sensei_," ucapmu dengan datar dan tanpa minat.

"Kalian sudah cukup belajar! Belajar itu butuh refreshing juga!" kilah gurumu dengan semangat dan tidak mau kalah. Kamu mendengus sebal, sudahlah, guru matematikamu ini memang tidak mau kalah dan tidak bisa dibantah karena kecerdikannya.

"Tapi _sensei_…."

"Atau kalian takut ya tidak bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki yang _sensei_ berikan?" tanyanya memanas-manasi dan sepertinya berhasil. Kamu menatap keduapuluh teman kamu yang langsung 'panas' setelah dikata-katai begitu. Kamu mendengus maklum. 'dasar anak-anak!' batinmu merendahkan yang tidak terpancing sama sekali dengan hasutan gurumu tersebut. Mengingat statusmu yang merupakan siswa SMP tingkat akhir yang harus menjalani serentetan ujian agar diterima di SMA yang kamu inginkan, membuat kamu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikitpun dan menurutmu, bermain teka-teki dengan guru matematikamu merupakan hal yang sia-sia.

"Baiklah!" gurumu mulai bersuara. "Karena semuanya sepertinya semangat sekali untuk bermain, _sensei_ akan membagi kalian menjadi lima kelompok!" lanjut beliau dengan senyum kepuasan yang terpasang di wajahnya. Mendengar kata semuanya, kamu langsung protes.

"Saya tidak berminat!" ucapmu tegas. Gurumu mengulum senyum sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu kau harus mengerjakan 100 soal matematika yang _sensei_ sediakan dan harus dikumpulkan besok atau akan _sensei_ pastikan nilai rapormu pas-pasan."

"Apa?" kamu kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh gurumu tersebut. "Tidak bisa begitu dong _sensei_!" protes kedua kamu dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, tapi guru kamu terlalu 'santai' menanggapi protesanmu.

"Tidak bisa bagaimana? Semua orang di sini sudah setuju akan mengikuti permainan yang _sensei_ buat, jadi harus ada konsekuensi untuk yang tidak mau mengikuti," ucap guru kamu dengan santai. Kamu mengeram marah. Tidak adil! Ini namanya sewenang-wenang! Protes kamu dalam hati, tapi dengan lunglai dan hati dongkol, kamu terpaksa mengikuti permainan beliau. Gurumu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat ketidakberdayaan kamu melawan 'kekuasaan'nya.

"Yosh! Ayo semangat, dattebayo!" itu suara dari Namikaze Naruto. kamu melirik pemuda yang duduk dua bangku disampingmu dengan sebal. Kamu berharap sekali kalau hari ini kamu tidak usah sekolah saja.

"Ya, ayo kita berjuang Naruto! semangat masa muda!" itu suara dari seorang rock lee. Pemuda dengan rambut kelimis dan berbentuk seperti mangkok terbalik. Dua orang bodoh yang terlalu bersemangat! Ejekmu dalam hati.

"Baiklah, _sensei_ akan memulai membagi kelompok kalian, anak-anak kelas unggulan," ucap beliau dengan menekankan kata 'anak-anak kelas unggulan'. Kamu mendengus, kamu memang berada di kelas unggulan di sebuah SMP favorite di Konoha, pelajaran yang diberikan di kelas unggulan memang pelajaran setingkat lebih sulit dari kelas biasanya dan untuk memasuki kelas unggulan ini pun harus menjalani serangkaian tes yang memusingkan dan kamu merupakan salah satu dari dua puluh siswa yang berhasil menyelesaikan tes-tes yang memusingkan itu dengan hasil cemerlang.

Jadi kamu berfikir, mungkin tidak buruk juga menyelesaikan teka-teki yang diberikan oleh gurumu tersebut. Dalam hati kamu sesumbar akan menyelesaikan teka-teki yang diberikan maksimal setengah dari waktu yang diberikan oleh guru kamu.

Guru kamu telah selesai membagikan kelompok dan menyuruh siswa untuk masuk kelompok yang telah di tentukan. Kamu kemudian bergabung dengan teman kelompok kamu yang sudah ditentukan meski dengan sangat kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika teman kelompok kamu adalah orang-orang yang tidak kamu sukai?

"Baiklah, sekarang _sensei_ akan bagikan denah dan sebuah amplop berisi teka-teki pertama," gurumu menjelaskan sembari membagikan denah yang dikatakannya kepada tiap kelompok yang terbentuk. "Untuk soal pertama _sensei_ buat berbeda untuk tiap kelompok tapi _finish_nya sama. Kalian bisa menjawab teka-teki berikutnya hanya jika kalian menyelesaikan teka-teki yang pertama. Jawaban teka-teki yang pertama menunjukan letak disimpannya teka-teki yang kedua, begitupun selanjutnya," ucap guru itu. kamu memperhatikan denah yang diberikan guru kamu dan lagi-lagi kamu mengeluh. Ini kan denah satu sekolah yang ditandai dengan nomor. Sekarang kan sedang ada jam pelajaran, jika jawaban dari teka-teki pertama menunjukkan tempat di saat ada guru mata pelajaran bagaimana?

"Jika jawaban dari teka-teki kalian menunjukan ruangan kelas, kalian cukup meminta teka-teki berikutnya kepada guru yang mengajar saat itu,"ucap gurumu seperti dapat menebak pikiranmu. Kamu mendengus sebal, guru yang kooperatif sekali ya? Tanyamu sarkastik.

"Wah, Minato-_sensei_ memang hebat!" itu pujian dari Karin. Cewek berambut merah itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kamu hanya mendengarkan pujiannya selewat. Guru Matematikamu, Namikaze Minato, guru yang cukup berpengaruh di SMPmu. Dengar-dengar Minato-_sensei_ lulus pendidikan S3 di usia 25. Hebat bukan? Tapi jika melihat sifatnya yang suka senyum-senyum dan ide tidak terduganya, kamu jadi tidak yakin dengan rumor yang beredar.

Tapi ya… hamper semua guru yang berada di SMPmu bahkan guru-guru di Konoha menghormati seorang Namikaze Minato.

"Baiklah, finishnya adalah tempat kenangan," ucap sang guru. "Waktunya sampai bel pelajaran _sensei_ selesai, waktu dimulai dari sekarang," ucapnya yang membuat kamu langsung membuka amplop teka-teki pertama kamu dengan teman kelompok kamu, dan inilah teka-teki pertama yang diberikan untuk kelompok kamu.

**+V : V **

Kamu mengerutkan alis. Ini apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" itu suara salah satu teman kelompokmu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang semangat sekali mengikuti teka-teki yang dibuat oleh sang ayah. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, Namikaze Minato adalah ayah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Makanya kita harus mencari tahu, dobe!" ledek Uchiha Sasuke, cowok paling popular di SMPmu karena kepintaran dan ketampanannya. Ah ya, jangan lupakan sifatnya yang bak pangeran dari negeri utara itu, saking dinginnya sifatnya itu.

"Aku sedang mencari tahu, _teme_!" balas Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"A-ano… kalau bertengkar terus, kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan teka-tekinya," suara gugup itu berasal dari tempat tepat di depanmu. Hyuuga Hinata, dengan muka merona merah dan telunjuk yang digerak-gerakkannya dengan gugup berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang namun entah kenapa mereka bisa seakrab tadi.

Kamu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Lima menit berlalu hanya untuk melihat pertengkaran yang menurutmu bodoh itu. kamu terdiam cukup lama sembari menatap lekat-lekat kertas teka-teki yang sekarang sempurna berada di tanganmu. Iseng-iseng kamu mencoba membalikkan kertas itu, mencoba melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda namun kamu belum juga mengerti dari kertas tersebut.

"Percuma melakukan itu, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sembari merebut kertas teka-teki dari tanganmu. Kamu mendengus sebal. Kemudian kamu dan teman-teman kelompokmu terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Sensei_, kami sudah menemukan jawaban dari teka-teki kami, bisakah kami keluar sekarang?" Tanya seseorang. Kamu dan teman-teman kelompokmu mendongak, menoleh kea rah suara yang ternyata milik seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura. Minato-_sensei_ langsung mengiyakan izin Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba dan akamaru (mereka satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan), Shino si pendiam dan Rock lee langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya congak.

"Ah~ seandainya Sakura-chan ada di kelompok kita," gumam Naruto membut kamu sebal saja. Patut diakui kamu itu sangat tidak akrab dengan ketiga teman kelompokmu itu, jadi wajar saja jika mereka tidak mengharapkan kamu dalam kelompok mereka.

"Maaf deh aku bukan Haruno-san," balasku sengit sembari bersungut-sungut.

"A-ano…," Hinata memecahkan keheningan dan suasana tegang diantara kami. "Me-menurutku, jawabannya adalah tiga," ucapnya dengan gagap. Kamu memiringkan sedikit wajahmu. Memangnya gaya gagap itu adalah trade marknya Hinata?

"Kenapa kau bisa menjawab begitu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto penuh minat.

"Itu…" Hinata menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan. "Jika kita asumsikan kalau symbol V adalah angka romawi, berarti V di sini adalah angka 5."

"Lalu symbol '+' nya?" potong Naruto sembari menunjuk symbol penjumlahan.

"Itu bukan operasi penjumlahan," ucap Hinata sengan senyum senang. "Tanda '+' di sini merupakan Kanji sepuluh. Jadi jika kita menggantinya menjadi '15 : 5' yaitu 3," jelas Hinata berseri=seri tanpa gagap sama sekali.

"Kalau tanda '+' di sini merupakan kanji sepuluh seharusnya menjadi '105 : 5' bukan?" ucapmu mencoba berargumen. "Kalau begitu isinya adalah 21," lanjutmu lagi. mereka tampak berfikir, menimbang idemu.

"Ruangan 21 itu di mana?" Tanya Sasuke. Dengan sigap Hinata menjawab.

"Ruang 21 kalau di denah itu kelas memasak, sementara ruang tiga adalah perpustakaan."

"Kalau begitu kita ke perpustakaan," cetus Sasuke sembari beranjak.

"Kok ambil keputusan sepihak seperti itu sih?" protesmu dan mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Menurutku 3 jawaban yang benar."

"Menurutku 21!" kamu bersikeras.

"Hn," Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menghiraukanmu dan berjalan meninggalkanmu yang kemudian di susul oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"A-ano…" Hinata menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadapmu menyebutkan namamu. "Ma-maaf," ucapnya sembari membungkuk kemudian bergegas mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. Kamu mendengus sebal dan mau tidak mau mengikuti mereka bertiga.

.

.

Sepertinya kamu memang harus mengakui bahwa keputusan Sasuke dan hasil analisa Hinata itu tepat ketika Anko-_sensei_, penjaga perpustakaan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Ya, meski kalian pergi ke ruang masak pun, teka-teki di ruang masak akan mengarah ke perpustakaan sih,"

Baiklah, kali ini anda mengaku kalah.

"Kalau begitu…," ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Anko-_sensei_ menyerahkan amplop putih kepada Naruto.

"Ini teka-teki selanjutnya, selamat berjuang!" ucap Anko-_sensei_ membuat kamu dan teman-temanmu segera duduk ke tempat duduk dan mulai membuka teka-teki ke dua.

**1,1,2,3,5,8, x, 21,34,55**

"Wah? Ini barisan aritmatika apa barisan Geometri?" komentar Naruto dan kamu bersamaan dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga orang-orang menatap kalian dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kamu dan Naruto terpaksa nyengir meminta maaf kepada mereka.

Sepertinya kali ini akan cukup lama untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini.

Bisakah anda menjawabnya?

…

To be continued

…

A/n :

Yo… *Plak*

Haha

Sorry~ bukannya ngelanjutin fict yang lain tapi aku malah bikin cerita gaje ini. Tapi emang fic ini mendesak, kenapa? Soalnya aku dapet tugas untuk membuat permainan dan tebak-tebakkan matematik di kampusku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, permainan seperti distribusi galton, klinometer atau alat peraga yang lain tidak terlalu menarik. *Plak*. So aku berencana mau membuat cerita detective-detektive-an aja… haha

Lagipula, bukankah jarang ada fict yang melibatkan para readers? Hehehe

Ayo! Untuk readers, khususnya yang menyukai matematika, bisakah menjawab teka-teki kedua? Mudah lho sebenarnya… *smile*

Gak banyak bicara,

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to :**

**Yamanaka Chika**

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face**

**Hime Aletta**

** Misyel**

* * *

><p><strong>Treasure at School?<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) **

**.**

**Warning : Kamu adalah pemain utama dalam fict ini!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Untuk beberapa saat kelompokmu hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan si berisik Namikaze Naruto pun ikut menutup mulutnya, berusaha berfikir.<p>

Kamu mencoba mengotak-atik deret yang menjadi teka-teki kedua timmu. Kamu mencoba mengasumsikan bahwa deret yang ada di kertas tersebut adalah deret aritmatika, namun kamu langsung menggeleng menyalahkan asumsimu itu karena bedanya berbeda tiap suku, begitupun jika kamu menganggap deret di kertas tersebut sebagai deret geometri, tentu saja salah karena rasio atau perbandingan tiap sukunya pun berbeda. Kamu mencoba mencatat kembali deret tersebut dalam kertas coretanmu.

**1,1,2,3,5,8,x,21,34,55**

Dan kamu menyadari satu hal. Jika suku kedua dijumlahkan dengan suku pertama, maka akan menghasilkan suku ketiga (1+1=2), kemudian suku ketiga dijumlahkan dengan suku kedua akan menghasilkan suku keempat (2+1 = 3) dan begitu seterusnya. Berarti nilai x akan kamu dapatkan jika kamu menjumlahkan suku keenam dengan suku kelima sehingga menghasilkan 13. (8+5 = 13). Jadi ruang yang akan kamu tuju selanjutnya adalah ruang ke-13!

"Jawabannya 13!" ucapmu, Sasuke dan Hinata berbarengan. Membuat bocah berambut pirang itu terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti.

"Kok kalian tahu sih?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan kemudian Hinata menjelaskan. Kamu melihat Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang persis seperti perkiraanmu.

"Nah, deret yang seperti itu disebut dengan deret _Fibbonacci_," lanjut Hinata lagi menambahkan sesuatu yang tidak kamu ketahui.

"Leonardo of Pisa atau dalam dunia matematika dikenal dengan nama _Fibonacci_. Dalam perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Afrika Utara, ia mengembangkan kegemarannya akan bilangan. Dalam karya terbesarnya, _Liber Abaci_, ia menjelaskan suatu teka-teki yang membawanya kepada apa yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Barisan Bilangan _Fibonacci_. Barisan Fibonacci ini mampu menjawab problem-problem kelinci beranak pinak, susunan daun bunga atau segmen-segmen dalam buah," lanjut Sasuke datar. Kamu dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk faham. Dalam hati, meski kesal untuk mengakuinya, kamu sedikit kagum kepada Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Teme~" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, sasuke mendengus merendahkan.

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh, _dobe_," balasnya membuat aura Naruto menjadi hitam pekat.

"Su-sudah…," lerai Hinata gugup. Kamu memperhatikan mereka bertiga dalam diam. Kamu pikir, seru juga melihat pertengkaran kedua pangeran di SMPmu. "Sekarang kita harus ke ruang biologi," ucap Hinata dan perkataannya itu membuat kamu, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membeku.

"Ruang biologi?" tanyamu memastikan. Hinata mengangguk dengan tegang. Oh iya… iya… jawaban dari teka-teki kelompokmu adalah ruang 13 dan ruang 13 adalah ruang laboratorium Biologi yang berarti milik dari….

"Hah… _Oyaji_ sialan!" gumam Naruto sebal. Kamu dan kedua teman kelompokmu yang lain mengangguk setuju. Kenapa mereka harus mendapat ruang 13 sih? Benar-benar angka 13 itu pembawa sial.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Wah… Wah… ada anak yang manis-manis," ucap orang itu ketika melihatmu dan teman kelompokmu di depan daerah 'kekuasaan'nya. Kamu dan teman kelompokmu hanya diam tidak bersuara melihat guru biologimu menaikkan kaca mata berbentuk lingkarannya itu.

"Ano…_ sensei_… kami ingin mengambil teka-teki selanjutnya," takut-takut naruto berucap. Tumben sekali si pemuda berambut durian itu berbicara takut-takut begitu? Biasanya – selain kepada ibu dan Sakura-channya – Naruto tidak pernah berbicara setakut itu. Ya… kamu sih paham kenapa seorang naruto pun takut kalau harus berhadapan dengan guru biologi bernama Kabuto yang selalu setia ditemani ular mengerikan sepanjang satu meter yang diberi nama 'Orochimaru' olehnya.

"Baiklah… sayangnya disini ada dua teka-teki," ucap Kabuto-sensei sembari memperlihatkan dua buah amplop. "Salah satu amplopnya langsung menuju ke ruang berikutnya, teka-teki yang lainnya memaksamu harus kembali ke perpustakaan," ucap Kabuto dengan seringainya. "Jadi kalian ingin memilih amplop disebelah kiri atau di sebelah kanan?"

"Kiri"

"Kanan"

Yang mengatakan kiri adalah kamu dan Sasuke, sementara Naruto dan Hinata memilih kanan. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak menyebut Kanan dia hanya menunjuk dengan tangan gemetar amplop sebelah kanan, mungkin saking gugupnya dia berhadapan dengan Kabuto-sensei membuatnya berlindung di belakangmu dan itu membuatmu agak sedikit jengah karena tatapan deathglare dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat dari teka-teki pertama. Hei, memang salahmu apa?

"Lho? Lho? Kenapa tidak kompak?" Tanya Kabuto-sensei lagi. "Kesempatan terakhir kalian, Pilih amplop kanan atau Kiri?"

"Kanan"

"Kiri"

Lagi, suara terpecah menjadi dua suara, bedanya sekarang kamu dan Sasuke memilih Kanan sementara Naruto dan Hinata memilih kiri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kamu, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung kesal setengah mati, Hinata sih tak kan pernah bisa kesal.

"Yang benar mau yang mana?" Tanya Naruto membentak.

"Aku berusaha memilih pilihanmu, dobe, kenapa kau malah mengganti pilihanmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Karena kupikir kau akan menyuruhku untuk memilih yang kiri," ucap Naruto lagi. "Benarkan Hinata?"

Takut-takut gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mengangguk, pegangannya di seragammu semakin kuat membuatmu ingin mengomel.

"Biar aku saja yang memilihkan untuk kalian," cetus Kabuto-sensei kemudian memberikan amplop di tangan kirinya. "Silakan mencari jawaban teka-tekinya di perpustakaan yang baru kalian lalui kemudian kembali ke sini lagi, lalu aku akan memberikan amplop yang menuju ruangan selanjutnya," ucap Kabuto-sensei. Belum sempat ada yang protes, pintu ruang biologi tertutup rapat. Sangat rapat malah.

Kamu dan teman kelompokmu – kecuali Hinata,tentu saja – mengumpat pelan.

.

.

Dan teka-teki berikutnya membuatmu dan kawan-kawanmu benar-benar mengernyit.

**XX HHH III**

"Huruf romawi lagi?" tanyamu yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Sasuke.

"Dalam romawi tidak ada huruf 'H'," jelasnya yang terdengar agak sinis di telingamu.

"Kalau H-nya diabaikan, kita akan dapat 23 ya?"kata Hinata lirih.

"Tapi kupikir huruf 'H' ini tidak bisa diabaikan. Dan karena ini berkaitan dengan matematika, kupikir symbol ini menunjuk kepada angka," analisis Sasuke membuatmu mengangguk. "Seperti ada penulisan angka selain angka romawi, mungkin kita bisa mencarinya di internet,"

"Tidak perlu!" itu suara Naruto. Membuatmu, Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. "Isinya itu 2303," ucapnya girang, membuat tanda tanya di semua anggota kelompokmu, kecuali naruto, tentu saja.

"Itu merupakan system numerasi Attika yang berkembang sekitar abad ke-3 sebelum masehi," jelasnya kemudian mengambil kertas teka-teki dan mencoret-coretnya di sana. Lambang-lambang penulisan angka pada jaman itu di attika Yunani itu, I = 1, segitiga adalah 10, H adalah 100, X = 1000 dan M adalah 10.000,"

"Eh bedanya sedikit sekali dengan cara penulisan angka romawi," gumammu. Dalam angka romawi X adalah 10, M adalah 1000 dan C mewakili angka 100, yang mirip hanya I saja yang sama-sama mewakili angka 1.

"Benar. Nah, kalau dilihat dari teka-teki yaitu **XX HHH III **maka kita akan dapat dua ribuan + 3 ratusan + 3 satuan, jadi kita dapat 2303 deh," jelasnya dengan bangga.

"Ka-kau hebat, Naruto-_kun_," komentar Hinata membuat cengiran khas Naruto semakin lebar. Kamu melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendecih tidak suka ketika Hinata memuji Naruto. Eh? Jangan-jangan….

"Baiklah kemudian apa maksudnya dengan angka 2303 ini?" tanyamu membuat ketiga temanmu menatapmu. "Begini, Kabuto-sensei kan menyuruh kita mencari jawabannya di perpustakaan. Kupikir angka ini menunjukkan nomor buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Masalahnya nomor 2303 ini ada di hamper setiap jenis buku, kan?" tanyamu. Nomor-nomor buku yang ada di perpustakaanmu memang ada yang sama tapi di jenis buku yang berbeda. Biasanya sebelum nomor ada huruf yang memberitahu jenis buku itu. Misalnya F untuk huruf Fiksi dan NF untuk buku non-fiksi. Untuk buku pelajaran atau macam buku juga ada hurufnya. Seperti Matematika ditandai dengan M dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Kalau itu sih gampang," ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak ke sebuah computer yang tersedia. Di perpustakaan memang di sediakan seperangkat computer untuk member informasi tempat buku yang dicari dengan mengetikkan judul buku atau nomor bukunya.

"Karena Minato-sensei menitipkan teka-teki ini kepada Kabuto-sensei, jadi buku yang diminta Kabuto-sensei tidak jauh dari buku biologi. Kemudian mengingat buku yang selalu dibaca oleh Kabuto-sensei adalah ensiklopedia dari ilmu biologi, jadi kita bisa menerka-nerka nomor bukunya adalah **EN2303BIO **dan kita akan mendapatkan judul buku yang diinginkannya," ucap Sasuke sembari mengetikkan nomor bukunya.

.

.

"Kalian cerdas juga, hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kalian sudah bisa menemukan buku yang kuinginkan," ucap Kabuto-sensei sembari menerima buku yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Kamu dan teman kelompokmu tersenyum puas karena sudah dipuji, meski kamu dan teman kelompokmu agak bingung dengan judul bukunya, 'Ensiklopedia cara merawat tengkorak-tengkorak peliharaan' karangan Orochimaru, edisi ke-4. What? Emang ada ya orang yang mau melihara tengkorak? Ya abaikan saja judul buku yang aneh itu, yang jelas sekarang di tangan kelompokmu sudah ada sebuah teka-teki lagi.

"Siap?" Tanya Naruto yang kali ini dapat giliran menerima amplop berisi teka-teki itu. Kamu mengangguk siap, Sasuke hanya ber "Hn".

"Kali ini kau harus berguna," bisik Sasuke dingin kepadamu. Membuatmu langsung kesal. Memang sih dari ketiga teka-teki kamu tidak menjawab dengan sempurna teka-teki itu. Tapi bukankah Sasuke juga sama? Huh! Dasar pangeran es!

Dan inilah teka-teki berikutnya yang menunggumu….

_Matematikawan August De Morgan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di usia 1800-an. Pada suatu waktu dia pernah mengatakan, "Usiaku x tahun pada tahun x kuadrat". Pada tahun berapakah August De Morgan dilahirkan?_

_Note : ruangan selanjutnya adalah jumlah dari digit-digit tahun kelahiran August De Morgan._

Nah lho? Bisakah kamu menjawab teka-teki yang cukupp membingungkan ini dan membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa kamu juga cukup berguna? Ataukah kamu akan diam saja di ledek seperti itu?

….

To Be Continued

…

Konnichiwa~

Haha

Saya salut *Plak* kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi yang kurang dari jawaban kalian adalah kenyataan bahwa itu adalah deret Fibonacci. n_n

Nah, gimana dengan teka-teki yang ini? Bisakah kalian mengerjakannya? Jangan nyolong dari mbah google ya (dengan artian langsung lihat tahun lahirnya August De Morgan)

Jadi…

Repiuw?


	3. Chapter 3

**TREASURE AT SCHOOL?**

**By: Fuyu-Yuki-Shiro**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Kamulah pemain utamanya!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Pertama di dunia per-fanfiction-an *plak*! Kamulah tokoh utama dalam fict ini! Ayo baca fict ini dan berkhayallah bahwa anda sedang bermain bersama tokoh-tokoh Naruto.**

**.**

**Genre: Mistery****(?), tebak-tebakan mungkin**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks For:**

**Yamanaka Chika, Kira, kitsune murasaki is a little monster, Aini Nurmala, Xenderx, Fanny Amatir Author, Hikari Shourai, Kazuki Namikaze.**

**.**

**Maaf banget atas keterlambatannya~**

**.**

**Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan... XD**

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p>"Ruang 15," itu jawaban Sasuke. Membuatmu dan kedua temanmu langsung menatapnya, minta penjelasan dan alasannya kenapa dia bisa begitu yakin kalau ruangan yang kalian tuju selanjutnya adalah ruangan 15.<p>

"Asal nebak ya, teme?" celetuk Naruto yang langsung dapat pukulan dari Sasuke. Kamu dan Hinata _sweatdrop_. Apakah sasuke yang terkenal _cool_ dan dingin itu ternyata juga ringan tangan?

"Kenapa memukulku sih~?" rengek Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol, sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

"Supaya otakmu bisa sedikit bekerja, dobe," ledek sasuke sinis. Naruto hamper saja membalas pukulan sasuke kalau saja hinata tidak menahannya. Kamu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, dari tiga puluh menit waktu yang sudah terlewati, hampir setengahnya kamu pakai untuk melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke. Ibarat Kutub yang berbeda, menurutmu Sasuke itu kutub utara dan Naruto adalah gurun Sahara (Nah lho?).

Yeah… abaikan saja pemikiranmu tentang mereka berdua. Yang jelas sekarang kamu harus berfikir tentang teka-teki ini. Dari mana Sasuke bisa tahu ruangan yang akan kalian tuju hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit? Benarkah hanya asal tebak?

"Tentu saja bukan asal tebak," ucap Sasuke sembari menatapmu dengan tajam. Wah? Sepertinya Sasuke tadi membaca pikiranmu deh.

"Tidak perlu membaca pikiranmu pun aku bisa langsung tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan," ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi _seperti_ membaca pikiranmu.

"Ah… jadi begitu!" celetuk Hinata membuat kamu, Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya. Menyadari bahwa tadi dia berbicara cukup keras, wajah Hinata langsung memerah malu.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya lirih plus gagap.

"I-isinya memang benar 15, ka-kau he-hebat Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata gugup banget. Telunjuk jari kiri-kanannya saling bertemu ketika gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Gimana caranya?" tanyamu penasaran, membuat Hinata langsung menoleh ke arahmu sekaligus menghancurkan aura gembira Sasuke. Entah kamu secara sadar atau tidak telah menghancurkannya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Ayo, kita harus segera ke ruangan selanjutnya!" ucapnya dingin kemudian berbalik pergi. _Cih, seenaknya saja!_ Batinmu kesal. Kemudian Naruto, Hinata di susul olehmu mengikutinya berjalan mengelilingi beranda untuk menuju ruang 15.

"A-ano…" suara Hinata membuatmu menoleh ke samping. Hinata ternyata ada di sampingmu, dengan muka merona sembari mempermainkan telunjuknya. "Di teka-teki kan di bilang bahwa **August De Morgan** menghabiskan masa hidupnya di tahun 1800-an, kemudian beliau mengatakan bahwa usianya x tahun pada x kuadrat, nah, bilangan yang menghasilkan bilangan kuadrat 1800-an adalah…."

"43?" tanyamu memotong, dalam menghitung kamu memang cepat. Hinata mengangguk membenarkan membuatmu ingin melanjutkan penjelasan Hinata. "43 itu jika dikuadratkan menghasilkan 1849. Tahun kelahiran didapatkan dari selisih tahun dan usia. Berarti 1849 – 43. Jadi August De Morgan lahir di tahun 1806?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kamu mangut-mangut. Wah… hebat banget Minato-_sensei_, membuat teka-teki yang terlihat sulit namun ternyata penyelesaiannya mudah banget. Karena tidak ada ruangan 1806 makanya Minato-sensei mengatakan untuk menjumlahkan tiap digit dari tahun kelahiran August De Morgan yang menghasilkan angka 15.

"Wah berarti August De Morgan merupakan matematikawan termuda ya? Beliau meninggal di usia 43 tahun kan?"

"Bukan,"

Meski kamu bertanya kepada Hinata, nyatanya yang menjawab adalah Sasuke. Kamu mendelik, dia itu mau pamer kepintaran ya?

"August De Morgan meninggal pada tahun 1871, tahun 1849 adalah tahun di mana dia menerbitkan sebuah buku dengan judul _Trigonometry and Double Algebra_. Setidaknya kau harus membaca sejarah matematikawan kita," ucapnya menyindirmu. Kamu mendelik sebal, sekali lagi bertanya apa salahmu sehingga cowok berambut emo ini selalu saja bersikap sinis kepadamu. ARGH! Ingin rasanya kamu cepat-cepat menemukan 'benda' yang diinginkan oleh Minato-_sensei_ dan segera pergi dari kelompokmu.

Langkah sasuke terhenti, kamu ikutan berhenti. Menatap pintu di depan kelompok kamu dengan sedikit gugup. Ruang 15 itu adalah ruang tempat guru yang paling menyusahkan, menurutmu sih. Kamu melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat semangat dan Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi ke arah pintu, sementara Hinata, meski kepalanya ditundukkan, kamu bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata, wajahnya cerah, menunjukkan bahwa dia pun tak sabar mengerjakan soal berikutnya, sepertinya Minato-_sensei_ telah sukses membuat teman-temanmu bersemangat.

Nah bagaimana denganmu?

Hinata mengetuk pintu perlahan, dan ketika ada suara berat yang menyuruh masuk, Hinata segera membuka pintu kelas dan masuk terlebih dulu.

Terlihatlah seorang guru bermasker dan berambut silver yang tengan bersandar pada meja, menatap kedatangan kelompokmu dengan senyum, meski bermasker, tapi dari lengkungan mata guru itu, kamu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa guru tersebut sedang tersenyum.

"Yo, Akhirnya kalian sampai juga di sini," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_. "Kalian kalah lima menit dari kelompok Sakura," ucap Kakashi-sensei lagi sebelum menutup buku orange yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia berada. Kemudian kakashi –sensei meminta kelompokmu untuk menghadap papan tulis. Papan tulis tersebut menampilkan layar komputer. Rupanya papan tulis whiteboard yang tengah kamu lihat tengah dipakai sebagai pengganti layar. Kamu dan kelompokmu disuruh untuk duduk, kemudian Kakashi-sensei duduk di belakang laptop dan mengoperasikan laptop hitam itu sehingga menampilkan sebuah slide.

"Nah, permainan kali ini mudah, kupikir," ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan gaya malas kebanggaannya. Kemudian Kakashi-sensei mengklik slide tersebut sehingga menampilkan kotak-kotak kecil kosong. Ada yang berjejer mendatar dan berjejer menurun. Di paling kanan slide, terdapat kotak kecil dengan tulisan 1 di dalam kotak sebelah atas dan ke sampingnya ada tujuh kotak yang kosong. Uhm... jika dilihat-lihat ini adalah Teka-teki Silang. "Kalian cukup mengisi kotak-kotak yang kosong dengan istilah-istilah matematika, tiap orang akan bergilir menjawab satu pertanyaan, tinggal kalian menyebutkan nomor berapa yang ingin kalian isi waktu menjawab 15 detik, tapi jika ada satu orang saja yang menjawab salah, permainan akan dihentikan dan akan diganti dengan sebuah soal yang ya... lumayanlah, setuju?" Kamu dan kelompokmu mengangguk, "nah, sekarang silakan diskusikan urutan menjawab," ucap Kakashi-sensei yang membuatmu dan kelompokmu membuat lingkaran kecil untuk menentukan urutan menjawab. "Sudah?"

Kamu dan kelompokmu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Jarang sekali Teka-teki silang menggunakan istilah matematika kan?

Dan dimulailah permainan mengisi teka-teki silang.

"Baiklah, aku memilih 6 mendatar!" ucap Naruto benar-benar penuh semangat, kemudian Kakashi-sensei meng-klik angka enam dan muncullah sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

_**Netto+tara= (dibalik) (5 huruf)**_

"Bruto! Karena dibalik jadinya O T U R B."

Dan kotak kosong itu terisi dengan jawaban Naruto, berarti jawaban Naruto benar. Hm... cukup mudah juga ternyata.

"4 Menurun," ucapmu karena huruf keenam dari nomor 4 sudah terisi oleh huruf B, jadi pasti lebih mudah.

_**lambang pengganti suatu bilangan yang belum diketahui nilainya dengan jelas.**_

Delapan huruf dan huruf keenam adalah B, Hm... ini sudah pasti jawabannya adalah...

"Variabel, V A R I A B E L," ucapmu dengan yakin, dan kotak-kotak itu langsung terisi, yups. Jawaban benar. Kamu mengulum senyum bangga dan menatap ke arah sasuke dengan pandangan 'lihat-aku-juga-bisa-berguna.'

Next soal selanjutnya.

"Du-Dua menurun," ucap Hinata, kamu langsung menatap sejejeran kotak. Kotak bertuliskan angka dua ada di paling atas, 7 kotak. Soal terbuka.

_**Sisi lengkung dalam bangun ruang sisi lengkung disebut...**_

Kamu mengerutkan kening, tujuh huruf dan belum ada kotak yang terisi. Sisi lengkung dalam bangun ruang sisi lengkung di sebut apa? Kamu sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Selimut. S E L I M U T," Hinata mengeja dan kotak itu langsung terisi, tepat. Wow... Kamu melihat Kakashi-sensei agak bosan karena belum ada di antara anggota kelompokmu yang menjawab salah. Kamu menyeringai, ini kan soal gampang, kebangetan kalau ada yang tidak bisa menjawab, ucapmu dalam hati.

" 3 mendatar," suara dingin dan irit bicara itu sudah pasti milik Sasuke. Kamu langsung melihat sederetan kotak, Hm... 9 kotak, kotak ke lima dan kotak ke tujuh sudah terisi huruf I. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kakashi-sensei meng-klik nomor tiga mendatar dan soalnya benar-benar menurut dugaanmu, gampang banget!

_**faktor perkalian yang berupa angka yang biasanya berada di depan variabel.**_

"K O E F I S I E N," bahkan sebelum penghitung waktu mundur berada di angka 13, sasuke sudah menjawabnya, kemudian tanpa menunggu kotak terisi, dia berbalik, berganti posisi dengan naruto dan kamu dapat sekilas melihat senyum meremehkannya ditujukan kepada Kakashi-sensei, Ya... soalnya memang terlalu mudah sih.

"Baiklah, sekarang bagianku lagi!"

Hm... coba kita lihat, yang belum terisi adalah satu mendatar, empat mendatar, dan lima menurun. Kira-kira soal mana yang akan dipilih oleh Naruto?

"Satu mendatar."

Soal terbuka. Satu mendatar berisi tujuh kotak. Kotak terakhir telah diisi huruf 'A' dan kotak kelima diisi huruf 'E'. Kakashi-sensei mengklik soal dan munculah sebuah soal.

_**Jarak titik pusat ke tali busur disebut ...**_

"Cih."

Kamu menoleh, umpatan itu berasal dari Sasuke. Kamu mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa dia mendecih? Hinata yang mengetahui kebingunganmu bersuara.

"Na-Naruto-kun ti-tidak pernah bisa menghapal unsur-unsur dan pengertiannya dari bangun datar. Bisa dibilang Naruto-kun lemah kalau harus berhadapan dengan geometri."

Kamu hanya ber 'Oh' saja. Baiklah, berarti sudah dapat dipastikan teka-teki silang ini akan diganti oleh sebuah soal. Dan sia-sialah waktu beberapa menit ke belakang.

"Yak, waktu menjawab Habis Naruto."

"EH! Singkat amat sensei!" seperti biasa Naruto pasti akan protes kalau ada yang merugikan dirinya. Dia mencak-mencak dan minta tambahan waktu untuk mengingat-ngingat jawaban, dan dengan tegas Kakashi-sensei menggeleng. Kemudian kamu bisa melihat senyum yang ditunjukan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Sensei berambut putih itu berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya.

"Jadi...," ucap Kakashi sensei kemudian. "Langsung saja aku akan memberi soal yang lumayan. Soal ini adalah soal olimpiade tahun ini. Waktu mengerjakan sepuluh menit dan ini soalnya."

Kemudian seolah sudah bisa diprediksi bahwa kelompokmu pasti akan mengerjakan soal, Kakashi-sensei meng-klik mousenya dan slide teka-teki silang berganti dengan dua buah kotak.

"Silakan memilih kedua kotak di layar," kakashi-sensei menunjukmu untuk memilih, mungkin karena memang setelah naruto, bagianmu yang harus menjawab. Kamu menimang-nimang, dan memutuskan memilih kotak yang atas.

Dan ternyata di dalam kotak yang kamu pilih terdapat dua soal yang berbeda dan waktu untuk menjawab hanyalah sepuluh menit.

Kakashi-sensei semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Nah... karena ada dua soal, lebih baik kita bagi-bagi tugas, bagaimana?" saranmu agak gugup dan merasa bersalah, masalahnya kedua soal itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai soal pemahaman yang agak rumit, atau mungkin benar-benar rumit.

"Baiklah," ucap sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Hinata, "Kau bekerja sama dengan Naruto," ucap sasuke dingin, sepertinya dia cukup kesal karena mengakui soal yang kamu pilih lumayan merepotkan. "Dan jangan sampai jawabanmu salah."

Kamu mengangguk dengan pasti, tapi dalam hati, kamu tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku mengerjakan soal yang A, dan kamu mengerjakan soal yang B," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjadi pemimpin di sini. Kamu mengangguk dan langsung menarik Naruto dengan beberapa lembar kertas kotretan tentunya, dalam hati kamu sedikit berterima kasih pada sasuke karena menurutmu soal yang B tidak terlalu sulit, hanya saja butuh pemahaman yang lumayan.

"Baiklah, waktu menghitung kalian adalah sepuluh menit, dimulai dari sekarang."

Penghitung waktu mundur yang ada di layar bergerak, kamu segera menyalin soal yang menjadi tugasmu dan Naruto, begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Soal yang harus kamu kerjakan kira-kira begini,

_**cari nilai n agar 2^8 + 2^11 + 2^n, menjadi bentuk kuadrat sempurna.**_

_(cari nilai n agar dua pangkat delapan tambah dua pangkat sebelas tambah dua pangkat n menjadi bentuk kuadrat sempurna)_

Sementara soal yang harus dijawab Sasuke dan Hinata adalah...

_**Ada banyak bilangan tiga angka yang jika dibagi 7 dan 8 tidak bersisa. Berapakah bilangan terbesar dari bilangan-bilangan yang dimaksud?**_

Nah... Untuk menebus kesalahanmu yang memilih dua soal yang menyusahkan, kamu harus berusaha untuk mencari soal yang harus kamu kerjakan, lebih bagus lagi jika kamu pun bisa tahu jawaban dari soal yang dikerjakan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Jadi... author hanya ingin mengatakan, BERJUANGLAH!

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Yuhu~ saya balik lagi setelah menelantarkan fict ini sekian lama... Maafkan saya ya readers tercinta... tapi jujur aja, untuk chap ini saya rubah total dari chap aslinya. Alasannya? Sebenarnya chap ini itu ada gambarnya, tapi saya agak sulit untuk mendeskripsikan gambar tersebut, lagipulan di FFN tidak bisa mengupload gambar kan? Nah sebenarnya untuk TTS juga saya agak ragu untuk ditampilkan di sini, semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, jika ingin tahu bentuk TTSnya, silakan lihat album foto saya di FB. Rencana saya sih, saya akan menyimpan beberapa foto matematika lainnya.

Saya ucapkan selamat kepada Readers yang bisa menjawab teka-teki sebelumnya dengan benar #tebarbunga. bagi yang belum, Ayo semangat mengerjakan matematika! Ayo!

Nah, untuk soal ini, apakah ada readers yang bisa menjawabnya? Ah, pasti ada dan banyak seperti teka-teki sebelumnya. Ah ya, rencananya chap depan adalah Finalnya... hehe

Jadi, silakan jawab teka-teki ini dikotak repiuw.

R

E

P

I

U

W

?


End file.
